In Death Secrets are Revealed!
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Harry comes in to a special family inheritance and he learns some interesting things about his supposed friends. He plans to destroy there hold on him and be himself, maybe even find love! Please Read the Warning! Yaoi! HPxRL!
1. CH1 The Letter

In Death Secrets are Revealed!

By: Nikkii-Love706

Warning: Smut, Abuse, Rape, Munipulation, Cutting, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Cursing, Death, Dumbles/Weasly-Bashing, etc. This story can cause teary-eyedness! And I don't like using beta's if you have seen my other works then you know. Ye' ave been warned'.

Disclaimer:

Nikkii- Hiya! Im Nikkii the author of this amazing story! Well lets get a moving! ~Koff~ R&R please! ~KoffKoff~

Nex- Nikkii I think your supposed to tell the dis-thingy.

Nikkii- …Crap I forgot….

Nex- ~mumbles~ Idiotic twerp…..

Nikkii- Oi! What did you say Bitch?

Nex- Ya know calling me a bitch is like calling yourself a bitch…..

Nikkii- …..

Nex- See, you are an idiot. Now get this stupid disclaimer outta the way so I can go torcher something.

Nikkii- Yeah, yeah, whatever. ~sigh~ Alright I regretfully do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places….sadly ~sniffles~

7 year old Harry- Aw, but I's wuv Nikkii! Why cant she own meh? ~teary eyed puppydog stare~

Nex- AHHHHHH…..To much Cuteness! It burns! * Starts to burn *

Nikkii- Im sorry Harry~sniffles and ignores burning other half~…Well on with the story before I full out bawl, here ya go!

"Talking."

'Thought.'

"_Parseltongue._"

"Beastspeak."

**Chapter 1: The Letter….**

In the quiet house of #4 Privet Drive sat a young boy with unruly raven hair and overly large clothes hanging off his lithe body. He was slowly stitching up a gash from his uncles most resent "playtime", with a thread from his blanket and a needle tip from a sewing machine. His green eyes that seemed to be cut from emeralds,looking old for his age, and dull from pain. They flickered to the numerical clock hanging above his small closet before returning his calculating gaze to his chest. He released a haggard sigh, muttering to himself, "10 more minutes till im 17 and free." As if to reply to his statement a hoot came from across the room from a beautiful owl with white feathers that looked as though they have been dipped in black ink, and its golden eyes filled with worry never leaving her masters form.

Harry finished stitching up the gash that traveled from his right shoulder to just above his left nipple, putting his homemade first aid kit under the loose floor board under his bed. Stretching he let out a low hiss and glanced at his clock once more. 11:55 pm. Only 5 more minutes. 5 more minutes till he's free. His gaze focused in on the clock as it ticked away. 4 more minutes. 4 more minutes till he could trully be himself and stop hiding. 3 more minutes. 3 more minutes till he could use his wand outside of school, alright that one doesn't really count he is already rather gifted at wandless magic. 2 more minutes. 2 more minutes till he could leave this hell hole he calls home. 1 more minute. 1 more minute till his life would change; more so then he even realized.

The clock chimmed once signalling that it was midnight. "Happy Birthd-," He gasped in pain, the sentence lost in the air as wave after wave of pain washed over him. With every wave he could feel his magic pulsing and buzzing under his skin, ready to burst. It was like a dam broke and it all came rushing out. He bit into his lip, not daring to scream, he learned along time ago not to do anything freakish around the Dursley's. His eyes burned like someone was pouring acid into them, he knocked of his glasses and rubbed at them vigouresly, but the pain only intensified. And with a final pulse a soft red glow eminated from his skin. His entire body relaxing, his breathing evening out and his vision blurred. With the last bit of energy he glanced at the clock. 12:01 am. And he fell into unconciouseness.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~

Harry awoke to a infuriating tapping at his window. Opening his eye's, he turned to the window and was immediately assaulted by harsh light. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes, a dull ache setteling over his small frame. The tapping continued and he had no choice but to open it. Standing on slightly unsteady legs he stumbled to the window, leaning heavily on the desk below it, and lifting it open only wide enough for the owl to fly in. Harry collapsed back on to the bed glaring at the evil bird that woke him up. The owl was a dark grey color with a white and red patch of feathers on its breast. The owl staired back with sadness and a amusement in it's eyes, before extending its leg to Harry. He pulled the parchment of the strange owls leg and gave her one of Hedwigs treats.

Harry turned it over to look at the seal, it was the Gringotts stamp in gold wax. Confused as to why they would send him something he schecked it for curses before unravaling it and slowly read it twice:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We at Gringotts, the wizard bank, would like to inform you of your Godfather, Sirius Black's, will reading at 2pm tomarrow._

_ And on another note, we have been trying to contact you for sometime now to discuss your vaults and inheritance. We request that after the will reading that you stay and sign certain paper work, along with taking a tour of your vaults. Have a Prosperous Day!_

Malraw,Head of Gringotts Personal Vaults and Final Testaments

Harry could hardly believe what he was reading. 'Vaults? Inheritance? Will Reading? What is going on and why didn't Dumbledore tell me about this?

~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~

* Well- that was the first chapter, how was it? I know it is a bit short but the other chapters will be rather long… atleast I hope so…. Anyway, Please Review! But NO Flamers!


	2. CH2 Gringotts Part 1

In Death Secrets are Revealed

By: Nikkii-Love706

Warning: Smut, Abuse, Rape, Munipulation, Cutting, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Cursing, Death, Dumbles/Weasly-Bashing, etc. This story can cause teary-eyedness!

Nikkii- Do I have to do the dis-what-ya-ma-call-it?

Nex- Yes, yes you do! And you better do it in the next 5 seconds or I will take away your Severus Lunch Box!

Nikkii- * GASP * You wouldn't!

Nex- ….5 * Holds Up Lunch Box *

Nikkii- Wait! Don't do anything drastic!

Nex- ….4 * Smirks *

Nikkii- Cant we discuss this? * Whines *

Nex- ….3

Nikkii- * Sniffles *

Nex- ….2

Nikkii- * Weeps * Ok-ok I give up, ill do the dis-thingy!

Nex- *Pats Nikkii's head * Good Girl!

Nikkii- * Sniffles * I regretably do…. * GULP * not…. own Harry Potter… * Sniffles *

"Talking."

'Thought.'

"_Parseltongue._"

"Beastspeak."

Chapter 2: Gringotts Part 1

It has been nearly an hour since he got his letter from Gringotts and he was still stairing at it wondering what in the seven rings of hell was this Malraw person talking about. Most of it made no sense! He understands the whole will reading thing but the inheritance and vaults, as in more then one, was what was confusing him. He was interrupted from his musings by another owl flying into his room and landing on his desk. He glarred at the roll on the innocent bird leg. 'Merlin, lets hope this one makes sense. Cause really, whats next? Am I a fucking Hippogriff?' He basically thought-yelled at himself, making the slight pain in his head throb. Harry slowly took the letter from the brown owl. After checking for curses he opened it quickly and read over the content.

_Harry- My Boy,_

_ If you get a letter from anyone besides one of the Weasley's or myself do not open it and immediately burn it. I fear that some of Voldemorts death eaters might attempt to curse you. Please stay at the Dursely's for the rest of summer, you can never be to careful, yes? Have a Splendid Day!_

Albus Dumbledore

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Like he was going to listen to a damn word that old goat says. He lied to him about Moldywart and also with held information about the prophecy. Ha, like hell he is going to listen.

Harry giggled and tossed the letter next to the other on his bed. Slowly standing so not to over work his sore body, he streched abit, and headed for the bathroom across the hall. He stepped in to the bathroom before closing and locking the door behind himself. Without a single glance at the mirror he stripped off his pants and climbed into the shower, turning it on to a warm, relaxing pressure. While he washed away the dried blood he made a mental list of what he needed to do that day. 'Alright, I have to: 1) pack and leave, 2) get a room at the Leaky Cauldron, 3) go to Gringotts for information, 4) do some _me_ shopping, and lastly, 5) get some studying done. Hm, I feel like im forgetting something important.' He thought as he washed out his conditioner. Running the water through his hair once more, it felt longer than it should. He turned off the water and climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Harry looked in to the mirror and gapped at the image in front of him. "What the fuck?" He could see some subtle changes in his looks along with some drastic ones. His hair was now flowing like a river down his back, it was straight and silky looking. And there are forest green highlights scattered in the dark locks. He wasn't wearing his glasses and yet everything was in perfect focus, and his eyes had specks and streaks of black dashing through the emerald. His cheek bones were more defined, his lips were plump and a gentle pink color. It also looked like he grew a couple of inches, now instead of his extremely short height of 5'4 he was at a less shrimpy 5'7, maybe 5'8. And his pale skin basically glowed a pearl white color. What shocked him the most was his ears, they were now pointed! Harry couldn't help but admit that he looked good. Yeah, it sounds conceited but it is true.

Smirking Harry grabbed his dicarded clothes and walked across the hall. While he was crossing it he ignored the bewildered and somewhat lustful stares from his relatives that had just woken up. He entered his room and locked the door making sure his uncle doesn't come to _play._ Grabbing a pair of acid washed jeans and a hand-me-down grey shirt. He dried off quickly before tossing the clothes on and casted a glamour on himself so that he looked like he did just less than 24 hours ago. He smiled as he flicked his hand and all his belongings flew in to his trunk and packed themselves. Everything, except his walrus sized clothes, he wouldn't need them anyway.

Harry shrunk his trunk and Hedwigs cage, placing them securely in his pocket. He sent his beautiful snow owl off to Hogwarts for the summer, he knew she would be taken care of there and he couldn't actually take of her while he was busy training. Putting his wand in to his other pocket he waved goodbye to the room and apparated away.

Landing in the alley next to the small pub/inn the raven haired boy let out a relieved sigh. He was finally free. He quickly entered the pub and calmly walked to the bar where the owner, Tom, was cleaning glasses. "Hello Tom. I need a room for one." The elderly man glanced up with a scowl firmly in place, he looked like he was going to say something rude but then he noticed the scar and a smile quickly slid on to the bar mans face, "Well, hello Mr. Potter, it has been a while. Of course you can have a room." Tom reached under the counter and pulled out a large, old key. "Here you go Mr. Potter, room #7. And if I am not mistaken, today is your birthday?" Harry nodded and smiled at the strange man. "Good-good. Congrats on being 17 and have a wonderful birthday!" Taking the key the younger of the two smiled and said a polite thank you before he headed up to his room.

Upon entering the room he noticed that it was rather simple. A twin size bed in the corner under the windows with a small, wood nightstand next to it. Next to the door was a old looking dresser that matched the nighstand and there was a full length mirror on the far wall. Harry pulled out his trunk and Hedwigs cage, and enlarged them before placing them near the mirror.

Exiting the room and pub to the small brick enclosure behind the Leaky Cauldron, he absentmindedly tapped the bricks and headed to his first stop of the day. Gringotts.

~HP~_[Time Jump to Gringotts]_~HP~

Sitting in the waiting room outside of Malraws office. Harry was trying to figuare out what this meeting was about. He understood it was about his inheritance, but what type of inheritance is this? And vaults? As in more than one? GAH! It was bothering him to no end.

Suddenly, the door opened and out stepped a rather grumpy looking goblin, he was wearing a green velvet suit. The goblin bowed his bald head, "Hello, Mr. Potter. I am happy you decided to see us and early at that. Plese follow me and take a seat. Following the goblin and stepping in front of the desk, Harry smiled and stated clearily, "Hello, I presume you are Malraw," When the goblin nodded and gestured for him to sit, he continued, "I do have to admit I don't know what this meeting is going to entail." Harry finished as he took the seat offered to him, across from the large desk that seem to be over flowing with documents and files.

"Yes, well, we were hoping to discuss your inheritance, and your vaults. We have been trying to contact since you were old enough to enter Hogwarts and yet the letters always came back unopened. We at Gringotts are worried that something strange is happening in your account even though we were repeatedly reassured by your magical gaurdian." Harry nodded for him to continue with a sort of grim expression on his face. Malraw pulled out one of the many folders on the desk and opened it. "Mr. Potter." "Harry." He stated not liking the mister title. The goblin looked confused, so Harry restated himself. "I meant: call me Harry." To say Malraw was surprised would be an unstatement, it was pure shock streaked across his face, it was rather funny. "Mr. Potter, I don't think that would be appropriate." Harry smiled and stated firmly, "We are going to be working together a lot if your suspicions are correct, and I do not like being called mister." Malraw still looked shocked and a bit wary of him, but nodded anyway.

"Alright, Harry, now we should begin with a quick test to see all the properties, vaults, and titles you possibly own." The goblin pulled out a roll of parchment, a simple silver dagger, and a small vile of maroon liquid from a drawer on his left. Handing Harry the dagger, the small creature instructed him to put a few drops of blood on the parchment. Harry complied without a thought and cut in to the meaty part of his palm without even the tiniest twitch. He cupped his hand from letting the blood fall and lifted it above the aged parchment before tilting his hand and letting four drops of blood fall. Harry immediately brought the cut to his mouth and licked it clean while Malraw poured the potion over the blood. Immediately after the last drop of potion hit the parchment a faint yellow glow appeared and words started to form from the blood and potion.

"This is a heritage potion. It will use your blood to make a list of everything you own that is within the Gringotts files along with magical abilities and house lord ships." The goblin glanced down at the parchment. "Ah, here we go." Malraw lifted the paper up to scan over them. His features turned from intrigue to wonder to slight shock then it looked as though he was going to pass out from disbelief. With slightly shakey hands he passed the parchment to a worried Harry. The goblins expression showed disbelief but just under that was – well, he looked giddy to be truthful. Harry read over it slowly:

Decendent of Houses:

Potter

Evan

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Merlin

Nex

Black (Blood Adoption)

Status: Pureblood

Potter Property:

House Location – Ireland 1, France 1, Japan 2, Australia 1, United States 3, Egypt 1, Singapore 1.

Vaults – 13

Galleons – 346,849,103

Sickles – 12,111,621

Knuts – 676,767

Evan Property:

House Location – England 2, Brazil 1, Personal Island 1.

Vaults – 6

Galleons – 9,004,789

Sickles – 1,000,111

Knuts – 951,002

Gryffindor Property:

House Location – England 1, Russia 1, Personal Island 1, Ireland 1 (Ownership ¼), United States 1.Vaults – 10

Galleon – 993,884,775

Sickles – 881,772,123

Knuts – 10,000,001

Slytherin Property: (1/2 Ownership)

House Location – England 1, United States 1, Mongolia 1, Tahite 1, Egypt 1, Ireland 1 (Ownership ¼).

Vaults – 4

Galleons – 10,110,011

Sickles – 1,111,110

Knuts – 30,111

Hufflepuff Property:

House Location – England 1, Greece 1, Ireland 1 (Ownership ¼).

Vaults – 8

Galleons – 113,987,654

Sickles – 706,607,706

Knuts – 698,754,910

Ravenclaw Property:

House Location – England 1, Egypt 1, Carribean 1, Ireland 1 (Ownership ¼).

Vaults – 8

Galleons – 112,876,543

Sickles – 605,506,666

Knuts – 587,643,810

Merlin Property:

House Location – England 1, Ireland 1, Germany 1, United States 1, Morrocco 1, Madagascar 1, Russia 1, Australia 2, Mexico 1, Iceland 1, Japan 1, Korea 1.

Vaults – 17

Galleons – 1,606,060,606

Sickles – 8,444,973

Knuts – 1,167,890

Nex Property:

House Location – Japan 2, United States 1, Greenland 1, Kuwait 1, Cuba 1, Personal Island 1, Mexico 1.

Vaults – 4

Galleons – 19111341

Sickles – 11,121,896

Knuts – 113,698

Black Property: (Will Properties/Money Already Distributed)

House Locations – England 2, Ireland 1, France 1, Greece 1, Italy 1, Russia 1, Canada 1, United States 2, Personal Island 1.

Vaults – 13

Galleons – 367,891,312

Sickles – 11,111,134

Knuts – 891,891

Inheriatance Abilities:

Magic Core (_56% Blocked_)

Psychic (_35% Blocked_)

Hand-to-Hand Combat

Sword Handeling

Beastspeak (_Blocked_)

Parseltongue

Elemental (Fire, Water, Earth) (_Blocked_)

In-Hanced Vision (_80% Blocked_)

In-Hanced Hearing (_50% Blocked_)

Flight (Wings)(_Blocked_)

Demigod Rituals (_85% Blocked_)

Elven Rituals (_85% Blocked_)

Elvish (_Blocked_)

Blood Magic (_Blocked_)

Occullumence (_Blocked_)

Legillimence (_Blocked_)

Multi-Animagus (_Blocked_)

Companies:

25% Hogwarts (Gryffindor)

25% Hogwarts (Slytherin)

25% Hogwarts (Hufflepuff)

25% Hogwarts (Ravenclaw)

30% Aurour Unit

85% Daily Prophet

35% Weasley Wizards Weezes

20 % Amour Hotel

10% Pasco Times Newspaper

35% Hogsmead

35% Gunnings Drills

10% Hodge Podge Cleaning Co.

10% Chocolate Frog Co.

"Oh. My. God." Harry breathed out right before he passed out without even reading the last section on the paper.

~HP~[A Small Break.]~HP~

Harry slowly a woke. Groggily sitting up he looked around only to be starteled to see he didn't know his surroundigs, but his memory finally caught up with him and he breathed a sigh of relief, 'That's right im at Gringotts.' Malraw was quietly working at his desk on some documents. "Hi Malraw, what happened?" The goblin raised his head with a small smile that looked rather disturbing on the wrinkled face. "Ah, your awake. Good, now are you ready to continue, Mr. Potter?" The young wizard Scrunched up his nose at the title. "Absolutely, and it's Harry, thank you." He picked up the folder from the chair he previously sat in. Malraw nodded, "OK Harry, Finish up the file and then we can discuss options, yes?" Harry nodded and read the last section on the parchment:

Permission to Access Vaults:

Albus Wulveric Percival Brian Dumbledore

-Potter Vault 3,4,6.

Molly Agnus Weasely

-Potter Vault 3

Ronald Billius Weasely

-Potter Vault 3 (Allowance Salary)

Ginerva Molly Weasely

-Potter Vault 3 (Allowance Salary)

Hermione Ann Granger

-Potter Vault 3 (Allowance Salary)

Seamus O'Riley Finnegan

-Potter Vault 3 (Allowance Salary)

Dean Andrew Thomas

-Potter Vault 3 (Allowance Salary)

Nikkii Lillith Nex

-Nex Vault 4

-Japan Property: Tokyo

When he finished reading he was shacking with fury and was glarring at the parchment in his hands. "Hold on! What is this rubbish?" The goblin looked at him in confusion. "Are you not aware of this, Harry? We had received permission slips bearing the Potter seal and your magical signature." Malraw questioned. Harry sat the paper on theseat next to him and brought his full attention to the creature behind the desk, "No offence, Malraw, but I didn't even know I had more than the one vault I have used since I entered the wizarding world. And to add on to that I wasn't even aware of my inheritance. Actually, now that I think about it, I still don't know anything about that." The goblins eyes flashed with anger, 'How was it possible for someone as powerful and famous as Harry Potter not to know there lineage or wealth?'

Malraw didn't know what to say at the moment and nearly sighed in relief when Harry stood with a determined glint in his eyes, "Alright, this is what we are going to do. First – we will discuss my inheritance, I need all the information possible. Second – we are going to unblock everything, if that is even possible. Third – you are going to remove everyone off the list to access vaults. I want a recall of all keys, and a investigation on why this was allowed to happen. Fourth – Griphook and me are going to the Potter vaults to look them over, if I am not to tired by then at least. We can discuss more tomarrow after the will reading if im comfortable, but if not I will be coming back periodicly to check different vaults and discuss issues with you. Is this agreeable?"

Malraw nodded his consent, "Of course Harry. Then lets get started. Your inheritance is a very rare type. It is a form between a creature and magical inheritance. And in your case this is even more rare, because the Potter line has only ever had two people strong enough to handle the inheritance and they were not even powerful enough for the magical inheritance." Harry's jaw had dropped but quickly snapped it shut, "Do you have records of these accounts?" The goblin waved his hand and on the edge of his desk three books appeared. "The top one is the written forms of the accounts along with some of your families ancestory. The other two books are on your creature inheritance. And once again I must say that you have done the impossible, you are a Dark Elf and Second Level Demon." Seeing Harry's slightly confused and annoyed look Malraw explained, "A Dark Elf, though classified as _dark_, is in actuallity a _grey_ being and the Dark Elves have been extinct for nearly 300 years. You will most likely be sought out by the Royal Elves. And even though Elven blood and Demon blood tend to clash and destroy the host, you are rather lucky to have Dark Elven blood instead of Light Elven blood because the Elven and Demon blood can now co-exisit within your body without complete demolishing you and your magic core. Now do you know anything on Demons?" Harry shook his head looking rather pale. "Alright. There are 7 levels of the Underworld. You are a second level which means you are part of a very small group of Demons that are next in line for the throne. The fisrt level is where the Royal Demon family lives, the only way to be a first level demon is to be apart of the Royal Family. It is a rather complicated heirarchy that we do not have the time to go in to. Now as for you since you are only a Half-Demon you would be considered a hybrid, and you will be sought out by other demons that will either want to destroy you or if they discover your submissive rank they will try to enslave you. Anyways, we should get on with everything else before we run out of daylight."

Harry nodded looking down at his hands a bit shaken, "We will discuss more on a later date, yes?" Malraw nodded, "Lets get Laroak the Gringotts healer in here to check you and get the proper potions and medical items we will need." He turned to a panel on the wall and tapped it twice with his boney fingers. Not even two minutes later, a rather elderly looking goblin came in dressed in a velvet, black dress robe. "Hello Mr. Potter, im the Gringotts healer, Laroak. If you will lie down on the couch I will do a complete mediacl history scan." Harry did as he was told and reclined back. The female goblin pulled a long, dark brown wand from her robes and slowly passed her wand over his extended body mumbling something under her breath.

"Alright, you can sit up now, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled at her as he sat up, "Thank you and by the way you can call me Harry." She, unlike Malraw, had a shimmer of happiness under her extreme shock. The small goblin was so shocked she nearly dropped her wand. "Mr. Potter that is highly and completely inappropriate." The yound wizard patted her shoulder, " Laroak, I am sorry if I offended you but I truly dislike being called Mr. Potter, it sounds creepy to me. So please call me Harry." She still looked apprehensive but she did accept. "Alright Harry."

His smile grew to a happy grin while she turned to the desk and pulled out an unused parchment and tapped it with her wand. The information from the scan flooded the paper and she read it quickly, but whatever she read made her gasp and really drop her wand this time. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to decide against it and snapped her mouth shut again. That's when Harry recalled her earlier words. A _COMPLETE _Medical History Scan. And before he could open his own mouth Malraw had asked a question. "What is it? Something wrong?" She shook her head feverently and looked at the silent boy, "Its – well – it was a _complete_ medical scan," She glanced at the paper in her small hands, "Harry? How did you survive for so long. I mean no offence, but you have some pretty serious stuff on her, including the killing curse once and the cruciatus thirteen times. Actually, better question, how are you sane?" She looked at him as though he was some alien from pluto that she wanted to examine, which made Harry pale even more. "Um, yeah, it is a mystery to me to and thank you for not mentiuoning, um – ya' know. Plus, I have a very high pain tolerance." He smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back. Malraw was looking between the two alittle confused and they snickered a bit at his expense before she left to get the potions.

While Laroak was getting the potions Harry and Malraw discussed and signed the proper paperwork to remove everyone from the vault permission list. The goblin also sent out for a magical return of the keys and wizard ATM cards. Then they further discussed what Harrys plans were for the culpurits. He had decided on waiting a while before delving in to that subject for now.

They had just sat down for a cup of tea and some biscutts when Laroak returned. She slipped in to the room but she wasn't alone. With her was…..

~HP~[CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]~HP~

* So that was Chapter 2… Was it good? Too long? Please tell me I dint already F-up this story! Well – Review please? And NO Flamers!


	3. CH3 Gringotts Part 2

In Death Secrets are Revealed 

By: Nikkii-Love706

Warning: Smut, Abuse, Rape, Munipulation, Cutting, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Cursing, Death, Dumbles/Weasly-Bashing, etc. This story can cause teary-eyedness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Talking."

'Thought.'

"_Parseltongue._"

"Beastspeak."

**Chapter 3: Gringotts part 2**

We had just sat down with tea and discussing why he couldn't remove miss Nex from the access list for the vaults or properties when Laroak came back. And with her was Hogwarts own Potions Master, Severus Snape. "Hello Harry, I asked Severus here to help me since I didn't have a few of the potions I needed, soooo I trick – I mean asked him to help me." He must have looked panicked because she quickly added, "And don't worry Harry we don't have to tell him what the potions are for alright?" He still looked apprehensive but she ignored it.

"Well, here is the first one." She extended the potion to him and he was about to take it but Snape decided to speak up then. "You will not get these potions with out telling me why you need them. Do you understand?" His infamous glare in place as he snatched the potion from Laroak. Harry growled as his eyes flashed black for a moment, "No Snape, I don't think you understand. I want to keep this private, so you are not going to be told." The Potions Master crossed his arms. "Then no potions." Harry stood up quickly knocking the chair over in the process. "No. I'm not telling you! I don't need you having another thing to taunt and torture me with." With that said both Malraw and Laroak glared daggers at the annoyed Professor. He completely ignored them though. "Mr. Potter you will tell me or I will find out on my own."

Harry flinched slightly and intensified his own glare before dropping his gaze and handing the man the medical sheet. Snape almost immediately started reading them out loud in a taunting tone that slowly turned in to a confused and quiet voice the further he read. "Legs had broken 6 times, 8 fractures. Arms had broken 9 times, 3 sprains. Collarbone twice. Nose broken 3 times. Cheek bone broken once. All ribs broken uncountable times. Severe malnourishment. Repeatedly torn ana – ," He abruptly stopped. "Mr. Potter, how long has this been going on?" Harry refused to look anywhere except at the floor in what looked as shy manner, but when he spoke his voice was as cold as a dementors kiss. "Why Snape it sounds as if you care. Do you really want me to tell you how I have basically been my relatives slave since I could walk? Or how I was my cousin and uncles punching bag since I was 5? Or maybe you would like to hear about how I was my uncles stress relief or _toy_ as he liked to call me? Hm? Is this the sort of thing you wanted to know? Or were you expecting to hear about a bunch of accidents that resulted in me being treated as a king in my nice tiny as bedroom also known as a broom cupboard under the stairs to normal people?" His voice was completely composed and calm but non-feeling in tone. "Well, I will not tell, Mr. Potter. Here are your potions, good day and see you September first." He handed the bottles to Laroak before slinking out of the room, closing the door behind him. If Harry would have been looking he would have seen the sad and worried expression on the Professors face.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and sent apologetic looks at the two goblins before him. Malraw left quickly to burn the extra keys and cards, leaving Harry and Laroak alone to complete the unblocking. After drinking the first potion, which was a healing agent, Laroak led him to a neutralized room. According to the female goblin it was a special goblin made room that cancels out all extra magic release. She handed him the first potion and he downed it no problem.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~

18 potions later and Harry was looking a bit green. He has taken one potion to unblock each block and a potion to bring up his mental energy levels, as well as a calming draught. He pushed some of the hair that had fallen in front of his face behind his ear, the glamour long gone by now, as he listened to Laroaks instructions. "Alright, well done Harry that was record timing. 18 potions in 20 minutes. Wow. Well I must leave so stay in here for another 10 minutes or so to let the energy ease, if not it could destroy your magical core and your body if you leave. Have a good day Harry." He smiled and nodded his head in thanks before sliding down the wall to sit. She left with a faint chuckle. "Hm, now what? I have 15 minutes – just to be safe – hm." He mumbled to the room.

"Ah, I can figure out what I am going to do after. I'm too tired to look at," he paused calculating the amount of vaults, "83 vaults. Damn, that's a lot. I guess I will get some shopping done or I could just go pass out. What to do? What to doooo? Ummm." He chuckled, "I should probably stop talking to myself."

Standing up and stretching, he glanced at the clock, _2:36_, it's been about 14 minutes. Exiting the room he felt his body tingle and looking down at his hands he could see his skin had a faint glow to it. "Harry, you look splendid." Turning to his right there was Malraw waiting. "Thank you, and while I was waiting I figured out my schedule for today, thank goodness." The goblin nodded his head and gestured for him to continue. "Well there are too many vaults to go through today and I am exhausted anyway, so I plan on getting a new wardrobe. And we will go over and through the vaults tomorrow after the will reading, is that ok?" Malraw nodded, "And if I can, before you leave, give you your lordship rings and your permission to contact the house elves at your homes to get them cleaned up." The goblin showed the 5 shiny rings to him. "That would be wonderful Malraw." Harry said taking the 5 rings.

The first was of the Potter crest: a maroon phoenix in a golden flame, the silver ring was simple but elegant. Harry placed it on his right ring finger. The second ring was the Hogwarts crest, symbolizing all 4 founding houses. Each section was the color of the 4 houses: red, blue, yellow, and green. He placed it on his right pointer finger. The third ring was a gold band with _pure magic_ in Elven written on it, it must have been the Merlin house ring. He placed this one on his right middle finger. The fourth ring was a crest with a ball of fire with wings sketched in silver on an onyx band. 'This must be the Nex house.' Harry thought as he placed the ring on his left pointer. And the final ring was a simple silver band with the Black family crest on it which he placed on his left ring finger. "Thank you, Malraw. I hope your gold be bountiful." He gave a low bow. "See you tomorrow." The goblin was once again shocked but returned the gesture. "And your day be joyous and successful." And with that Harry left.

**Authors Note: **Hello readers im back! Chea! And I would like to start off with apologizing for not updating sooner but I had a shitload on my platter this past year and I havent had the time for my stories that were more then a random thought while at school, but im back and this is a new chapter! The next one should be real soon!


End file.
